Enzo Amore
Hackensack, New Jersey | music = "SAWFT is a Sin" by CFO$ featuring Enzo Amore | affiliation = | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Showman | finisher = Jersey Dropper | winpct=50 | wins=3 | losses=2 | draw=0 | championships= WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time, current) | typen=2 | type1=Smackdown | type2=FFFFFF }} Eric Arndt (born December 8, 1986) is an American professional wrestler. He is signed to WWE, where he wrestles under the ring name Enzo Amore on Monday Night Raw. Professional wrestling career WWE NXT (2012–2014) In August 2012, WWE was noted to have signed Arndt, working under the pseudonym 'Eric Anthony'. Arndt was listed as a wrestler by the ring name of Enzo Amore within WWE's developmental system NXT by November 2012. A chance meeting with WWE executive Triple H at DeFranco’s gym in Wyckoff, New Jersey contributed to WWE signing Arndt. Amore made his NXT television debut on May 22, 2013, where he was quickly defeated by Mason Ryan. Amore's NXT character has been described as a "stereotypical cocky, Jersey Shore loudmouth" and an "outsized version of the man playing the part". Amore went on to form an alliance with Colin Cassady, who had also previously lost to Ryan, and they labelled themselves 'the realest guys in the room'. Despite Amore and Cassady's alliance, Ryan easily defeated them in consecutive singles matches in July, but lost to them in a handicap match. Ryan ultimately had the last laugh when he caused Amore and Cassady to be attacked by Tons of Funk. After the feud with Ryan, Amore and Cassady went on to feud with Alexander Rusev, Sylvester Lefort and Scott Dawson. On September 25 episode of NXT, Amore and Cassady participated in a gauntlet match for a future shot at the NXT Tag Team Championship; they started the match, first defeating CJ Parker and Tyler Breeze, then beating Rusev and Dawson, but fell to their final opponents, the Ascension. In November 2013, Amore suffered a broken leg while training. Amore returned on June 26, 2014 episode of NXT, saving Cassady from an attack from Sylvester Lefort and Marcus Louis. In early August, Amore and Cassady participated in the NXT Tag Team Championship tournament. They defeated Jason Jordan and Tye Dillinger in the first round but were eliminated by the Vaudevillians (Aiden English and Simon Gotch) in the second round. http://www.wrestleview.com/wwe-news/50342-wwe-nxt-results-8-21-14-rose-zayn-vs-cara-kalisto Lefort and Louis then renewed their rivalry with Amore and Cassady by attacking them and shaving Amore's beard. As a result, Amore challenged Lefort to a match with the loser's hair as forfeit at NXT Takeover: Fatal 4-Way. Amore proceeded to win the match but Lefort ran away, leaving his partner, Louis, to lose his hair and eyebrows at the hands of Amore and Cassady. Amore and Cassady proceeded to form an alliance with the debuting Carmella. The duo had accidentally cost Carmella her hairdressing job as per the storyline, causing her to demand to get a job as a wrestler. Carmella had her televised in-ring debut on the October 16 episode of NXT. Push to Main Brand and Intercontinental Champion (2014-Present) Enzo Amore made his main brand debut at the Halloween Havoc PPV by facing Sami Zayn and The Miz in a Pre-Show match. Enzo and his manager, Big Cass would go on to host the Halloween Costume Contest later on in the show. Making his debut on Monday Night Raw, Enzo would team with manager, Big Cass to defeat Luke Harper. The following Monday, Enzo would face Cody Rhodes for the WWE Hardcore Championship but, Jake Anderson would show up and pin Cody and take the championship. On the November 17th edition of Raw, Enzo would go on to defeat Jake Anderson in a non-title match. After the match, Enzo would go for the Hardcore title but a low blow from Anderson allowed him to run out of the way. Enzo would go on to take part in the Battle Royal at Survivor Series to determine new Number One Contenders for the Tag Team Champions. Enzo would come up short making it to the bottom 4 before being eliminated by AJ Styles. Enzo Amore would take advantage of a distraction by Prince Devitt to get payback on Jake Anderson and winning the Hardcore Championship in the process. The following Monday on Raw, Enzo would team with rival Jake Anderson to face Drew McIntrye and Justin Gabriel. During the match, Anderson walked out on Enzo leaving Enzo to fight alone only to be distracted by Angelina Love to be rolled up for the loss. On the final Monday night Raw of 2014, Enzo Amore would have an altercation backstage with debuting superstar Kevin Steen who showed sights on Enzo's Hardcore Championship before Enzo would go on to defeat Randy Orton later on in the night. On New Year's Eve, The Bunny would defeat Enzo Amore for the Hardcore title for a short period of time before Enzo won it back a little later in the night. Being announced prior to New Years Revolution that Enzo Amore would be defending the Hardcore Championship at the PPV it would later be announced that he would face his rival, Jake Anderson for the Intercontinental Championship in a Hardcore Match for both Championships. At New Year's Revolution, Enzo Amore would be successful against rival Jake Anderson in retaining the Hardcore Championship and gaining the WWE Intercontinental Championship as well in the process. On Enzo's return to Monday Night Raw, his rival Jake Anderson would take advantage of Amore during his WWE Hardcore Championship defense and hitting a DDT on Enzo to take the title back before losing it quickly to Enzo's original challenger, Kevin Steen. Returning WWE Superstar, Santino Marella would begin to attempt to convince Enzo Amore to join his mafia on the January 26th episode of Raw. The following week Santino would once again try to recruit Enzo but not his best friend Colin Cassady. Enzo Amore faced Corey Graves on the February 2nd episode of Raw where he would come out victorious. Enzo would also be a guest on Mariusz Pudzianowski's Xtreme TV show. The following week on Raw, Enzo was successful in his match with Jake Swagger but that may have been his only victory of the night as the rest was filled with him being attacked by Jack Swagger and his friends worrying about him and his search of a Bunny. Personal life Arndt was born in Hackensack, New Jersey. He went on to school in Memorial Elementary School and Waldwick High School. While studying at Salisbury University and ultimately earning a journalism degree, Arndt played Division III (NCAA) college football from 2007 to 2009. He played as a linebacker and a safety for the Salisbury Sea Gulls. Before signing with WWE, Arndt had worked as a disc jockey for the New York Jets, a piano mover and a manager at Hooters. Amore was also once the DJ at Matt Hardy's New Year's Eve party. In real life, Arndt (Amore) first met Bill Morrissey (Cassady) when Morrissey was 15, when they played basketball together at the Cage of Manhattan, New York nearly 10 years before reuniting on NXT in August 2013. Enzo also owns a Jack Russell Terrier named Champ. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' ** Jersey Dropper Snap DDT * Signature moves ** '' Uppercut'' ** Dropkick ** Clothesline ** Flying Forearm ** Turnbuckle Clothesline ** Snapmare ** Chickenwing ** Arm-Drag ** Armbar ** Boston Crab * Nicknames :*'"Certified G"' :*'"Jersey's Finest"' *'Managed By' :*'"Big Cass"' *'Entrance themes' **'"SAWFT is a Sin"' by CFO$ featuring Enzo Amore (NXT) Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' ** PWI ranked him #'268' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2014 *'World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE' **WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time, current) **WWE Hardcore Championship (2 times) Luchas de Apuestas record